Nadine
Nadine is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Appearance Biography Nadine is the fourth-grade nature expert. It shouldn't be too hard to find her during recess; look for the butterfly net ("Rhonda's Glasses"). Nadine and Rhonda have been best friends since at least they were four years old, which is ironic as one of the last people you would expect to be one of Rhonda's friends is someone with a pet tarantula ("Best Friends")... Nadine has possessed her spider-like hairstyle since she was four ("Best Friends") Nadine's hair is brown in some episodes Relationships Mom and Dad ]] Nadine's parents first appeared in the episode, "Stinky's Pumpkin," where her mom's shown to be black and her father's white, thus making their daughter biracial. It's also shown that Nadine inherited her blonde hair from her dad, since her mother's shown to have black hair. Her parents also appear in "Parents Day" standing near their daughter as all the other parents stand by their children. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd Nadine has been best friends with Rhonda since they were in preschool. Rhonda's generally the more dominant one in their friendship, but the two do genuinely care about each other and are actually good friends. In the episode, Best Friends, they are assigned together with Arnold to do a group presentation in front of the class. They end up getting into a fight about what they should center on--Rhonda wants to focus more on fashion while Nadine wants to focus more on bugs. Arnold helps the girls make up, and Rhonda and Nadine reach a compromise by doing a bug-themed fashion show. Besides Arnold, Nadine can get through to her. For example, in Cool Party, Nadine was the last person to leave Rhonda's party for Arnold's party, and even Nadine admits that Rhonda's was pretty lame (although she says in a polite way)--Nadine also pointed out that Rhonda put everyone from the "Cool List" (including Nadine) onto the "Geek List," Rhonda's not only the only "Cool Kid" left at the party, she's the only person left at the party. This is what changes Rhonda's attitude at the end of the episode. In Weird Cousin, when Arnold's cousin, Arnie, approaches Rhonda and Nadine, Rhonda covers for her and Nadine by saying they need to go to that "thing." In Phoebe Takes the Fall, Rhonda can be seen comforting an upset Nadine after they're eliminated in the first part of the quiz qualifier, possibly because the last question (that Phoebe answered) was animal related. Trivia/Facts *Nadine, like classmate Phoebe, is biracial *Nadine's hair is yellow with a brown outline. A common coloring error in the show is Nadine's hair being inverted so the outline is yellow and her main hair color is brown. (this is more notable in season 1 and 2 episodes). *Despite having a major role in "Best Friends", she has never had a episode titled after her or that fully focuses on her. *Nadine's interest in bugs was most likely a defining character trait meant for Billy, but when his character was scrapped after only appearing in two episodes (Eugene's Bike and Mugged), it was given to Nadine. *In the episode 'Best Friends' we find out that Rhonda and Nadine met in preschool, however Nadine does not appear in the flashback from 'Helga on the Couch' so she most likely moved to Hillwood sometime later that same year. *Nadine, in addition to having an interest in insects, also seems to have an interest in marine mollusks. She is shown to have an educational poster of seashells on the wall above her bed in the episode 'Best Friends'. *On April 7, 2017, her design for The Jungle Movie was revealed by Craig Bartlett on an Instagram post. Appears in *1a. Downtown as Fruits (no cues) *2a. The Little Pink Book (no cues) *3b. Stoop Kid (no cues) *4a. Helga's Makeover *7a. Operation Ruthless (no cues) *13a. Tutoring Torvald (no cues) *19b. Runaway Float *25. Arnold's Valentine (no cues) *27b. Harold's Kitty (no cues) *29b. New Teacher (no cues) *30b. Ms. Perfect (no cues) *31a. Monkey Business (no cues) *32b. Best Friends *34a. Mudbowl (no cues) *35b. Phoebe Cheats (no cues) *38b. Rhonda's Glasses (no cues) *39b. What's Opera, Arnold? (no cues) *46a. Arnold Betrays Iggy (no cues) *48b. Helga vs. Big Patty (no cues) *52b. Cool Party *55a. Arnold & Lila *55b. Grand Prix (no cues) *56. Arnold's Thanksgiving (no cues) *57b. School Dance (no cues) *58b. The Flood (no cues) *59. School Play (no cues) *60. Parents Day (no cues) *61b. Stinky's Pumpkin (no cues) *62a. Dinner for Four *62b. Phoebe Skips (no cues) *69b. Deconstructing Arnold (no cues) *70b. Polishing Rhonda (no cues) *73a. Weird Cousin (no cues) *79. Dino Checks Out (no cues) *83a. Bag of Money (no cues) *84a. New Bully on the Block (no cues) *85b. Rhonda Goes Broke *91a. Harold vs. Patty (no cues) *92b. Curly's Girl (no cues) *94a. Phoebe's Little Problem (no cues) *95a. A Day in the Life of a Classroom (no cues) *96. Married (no cues) *98. April Fool's Day (no cues) *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Gallery Tumblr_nveknza8kw1ro8ysbo5_500.png|Nadine and Phoebe as seen in the intro. NadineDarkHair.jpg|Nadine with brown hair Hey Arnold Girls.jpg|Nadine in the title sequence Nadine and bugs.png|Nadine with some of her roaches Nadine_.jpg|Nadine almost always has a cheerful expression thAVIF9BVM.jpg|Always happy to share some insect knowledge Rhonda, what are you doing in there.png The mean girls.png What's that in the sky.png 86555---.png And then he said.png Oh God! What have I done.png How could you do this, Arnold.png Who put that up.png 9-898.png Let's start a riot! 3.png Let's start a riot! 2.png Everyone mad at Arnold.png You think we're in the mood for that.png I think this party going well.png Rhonda, I try calling you last night.png After school food fight.png Not another word, Helga.png Kids fighting.png Nadine pissed off.png Rhonda's right.png I'll take care of it.png 56443-907.png What are all you kids looking at.png Lila is a loser.png PATTY! DON'T EAT THAT!.png She's getting her butt kicked!.png The hell you girls looking at.png Is he coming out.png Look at her....png Arnold's Christmas 4.png Arnold's Christmas 1.png Principal Simmons 11.png How are you feeling, mary.png Principal Simmons 64.png Principal Simmons 52.png Principal Simmons 48.png Principal Simmons 35.png Sorry, but I'm not going back there!.png I didn't know what type of cockroaches to bring to the restaurant.png Get your damn cockroaches out of my face!.png Like to see my cockroaches.png There you are, Helga.png Girls getting off the bus.png I just want to be your friend.png Come back here, Butterfly.png Where to sit now.png 784-8896-9.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 12.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 10.png This really sucks, guys.png I say we let the two jerks kill themselfs.png Arnold, what should we do now.png Maybe we should give it a try.png How I hate that Lloyd.png Nadine Jones 2017.png|Nadine, as she appears in 'Hey Arnold!': 'The Jungle Movie' (2017) We're coming back in the movie.png Can't you little morons do anything right.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Heroes Category:Nadine and his family Category:Neutral Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:4th Graders Category:Galleries Category:Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie